One shots and random plot bunnys
by jordan1000
Summary: my collection of random plot bunnies


Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter and am making no money off of this.

A/n random plot bunny may one day turn into full story

This start of the term feast was different then it usually went the last six years for one there was only one potter boy there in attendance the older one had gotten disowned from his family. That wasn't the only difference they had a defense teacher that had survived for more then one school year the last one that had accomplished that feat hadn't been for fifty years. James Potter had managed to do this, his wife Lily Potter was teaching Muggle Studies so that it wasn't the joke that it had been. They were so proud of their younger son Charles Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. They were still disappointed in their son that they had disowned harry formerly Potter he had the nerve to refuse to lose in a duel to his brother to make him feel better.

Finally Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat down after finishing his normal start of the term speech. The food appeared as it did every year and the Famous Eating Machine of Hogwarts also know as Ronald Weasley started to chow down on his food.

With a huge **B**ANG! The doors to the outside clang open in walks dressed looking every inch the lord that he is was Harry No Name Formerly Potter or so they thought. He was carrying two bags in his hands. He walked swiftly in the stunned silence that was the great hall to the head table when he was there first he lowered the bags to the ground. As he was about to speak James Potter beat him to the punch. "What are you doing here Harry No Name" he asked with a sneer.

"I was going to show you proof of the defeat of Voldemort" with that a loud shudder passed thru the great hall at the sound of the dark lords name "but if you are going to be rude and not even call me by my name I guess I will just take them away and let you guess if I defeated him or not." Harry replied with an equal sneer.

"You little asswipe you couldn't have defeated Voldemort." Again another shudder passed thru the hall. "Charles is the one that is going to defeat him the prophecy says so. And you have no name because I cast you out of the House of Potter and no one would adopt a little brat like you." James informed him with a sneer.

"No the prophecy says

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal; But He will have the power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies"

That as you can clearly hear does not say that the idiot Charles will be the one to defeat the dark lord you just assumed that he was the one marked when he wasn't. and for the second thing you only are the head of the potter family and you did cast me out of that family but you didn't check before to see if you were the head of any more but I did." Harry told them with a sneer that was the equal of Voldemort's.

"What are you saying Harry?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked with a small frown on his face he was the one that had labeled Charles Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived all of those years ago but if he was wrong that meant that all of his work had been for nothing. As that was happening Lily was putting a comforting hand on her husband to keep him restrain and to offer what comfort that she could.

"I am saying that Sixteen years ago it wasn't Charles that deflected the killing curse it was me how do you think I got a scar like this what hasn't healed in all of the years that I have had it." Harry calmly told him

"But both of the boys had wounds how was I to know and you were weak magically." Dumbledore told him. "Harry, maybe we should move this up to my office so we can discuss this quietly."

"No Headmaster I don't want to go to your office and discuss this if I do that then I will more likely then not come back telling everyone how my weak former brother defeated Voldemort" again another shudder thru the great hall."

"How did you find out about that?" Dumbledore asked with a scare look on his face.

" What all I had to do was destroy the memory charms that you put on me at the end of every year it wasn't that hard after I started to learn Occlumency and I was so weak because I had just done the impossible and hasn't Charles wound where a part of the ceiling fell on him healed over the year after that and because of you Dumbledore I have been treated as a unwelcome guest in my former home but hey that ends today I just came here to dropped off Voldemort's horcurxs that I have defeated for you to example them to satisfy your questions." As he said that he took one of the bags that he had brought with him and turned it over and several pieces of history poured out Ravenclaw's wand, Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's locket, Gyffindor's dagger. In Addition to that a huge Black mamba also came out of the bag. It had been in life one of Voldemort's horcruxs and his familiar Nagai. With the bag empty harry quickly vanished it. "The last one was one of the signet rings that I now wear I destroyed the Horcrux within it and now wear it as is my right." Harry informed them with a calm look one his face.

"Now Harry that is good work but how does that prove that you defeated Voldemort? You have just made him mortal where you brother can kill him." Dumbledore told him with a relieve look on his face.

"No, your right it doesn't headmaster." As he said that he emptied the other bag that he still had and out of it Voldemort's head fell out. "But I do believe that bringing back the head of your former foes is the surest way of proving that someone is dead." Harry told them with a small smile appearing on his face for the first time sense he had walked into the great hall after looking at the horrified looks from the head table.

"What do you want Harry readmission into Hogwarts it can be done?" Dumbledore told him after he got over the site in front of him.

"No, Headmaster I don't want anything like that all I want is to be able to leave and go back to my home in relative peace. That and take my fiancées with me." At that the Head Girl Hermione Granger and two of the seventh year perfects, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass stood and told Harry as one "We are as ready to leave this place as soon as you are."

"Now Mr. Potter I must demand that you stay here and continue your education and allow these young ladies to do the same." Dumbledore Commanded.

"You hear that Charles you have to stay here and complete your seventh year before you can see the world." Harry turned and told Head Boy Charles Potter who was sitting at the Head of the Gyffindor table.

"You must have misunderstood me, Harry I was referring to you." Dumbledore told him when he turned back around.

"There are two things wrong with that Headmaster. One I am not a student of your so you can demand all you want but I don't have to obey you the joys of being disowned from the one house that you could have inherited that your father controls. The second is that I am not Mr. Potter I am nothing Potter. My name is Prince Harry James Gaunt Slytherin Gyffindor Azkaban Pendragon or Prince Harry for short. So you can take your demands and shove them. Now I am leaving with my ladies to go and restore the lines with plenty of heirs more then the pitiful one or two that most houses have to their claim and in a few months if you have left me alone I may come back and allow you all to keep most of your laws if not when I come back it will be under a dictatorship with me as the dictator. With that Harry popped over to where his three future wives where waiting and then popped away to castle Pendragon.


End file.
